Izzy Izumi's Fantabulous Oracle Contraption
by Omniskriba
Summary: How can a fanfic with a title like this end up as a Jyoumi? Well, it's hard to say. Read it, whydoncha?


---Izzy Izumi's Fantabulous Oracle Contraption---  
By Kyoko Jyou  
---Author's Note---  
Very very old fic of mine written sometime last year. It was written in a specifically strange part of 2001 when I really wasn't thinking very properly. This Note was added just now. Hope you like it.  
---Disclaimer---  
I don't own Digimon... so sue me!  
Sure it's a bad title, but it's aptly named. This story happens when Joe's already 21, while Izzy's 19. They're in the same University so they live in the same dorm.  
Izzy has been working on this strange device hooked up to a Super Computer, a Hypnosis Pendulum, a Somnambulator (Sleep Machine), an Electro Encephalogram (EEG), and a microwave oven. He calls it the Izumi Computer Generated Future Generator (ICGFG), and he claims it could forsee the future by analyzing data, logically picking out the results of actions, fortelling the possible outcome of events, creating a dream sequence which may or may not directly predict the future. Cool, huh?  
As with all scientific breakthroughs, a guinea pig is inevitable...  
---0---  
"Joe, come over here..."  
Izzy was working with the ICGFG while Joe was preparing lunch.  
"Can't it wait?"  
"No. I really, really need you right now..."  
Joe leaves the hot oven and peers into the den, where Izzy has the thing hooked up...  
"Izzy? I asked you if you were planning to steal a super computer when you tried to sneak out last night, and you said no!"  
"Relax, I'm just borrowing it. Besides, this will only take a while..."  
"Okay, if you say so..."  
"Joe, please sit on the couch..."  
"Iz, what's this all about..."  
"Joe... if you ask anymore questions, I promise to tell Mimi everything..."  
"Izzy... okay, fine. But no more. I've had enough of your kooky projects..."  
Izzy has Joe sit on their couch.  
"Izzy, is this thing going to hurt?"  
"No..." Izzy answers while loading a stack of photo albums into the Microwave Oven.  
"So, I just sit here?"  
"Yup..." Izzy then hooks the Somnambulator into a modified colander with weird metal things sticking out of it. He places it on Joe's head, straps it tight, and hands him a pill.  
"What's this?"  
"Don't ask. Just drink."  
"Alright... but what will..."  
"Just do it!"  
"Okay... fine..." He gulps it in.  
In 20 or so seconds, Joe's dozing like a baby...  
---zzz---  
Joe's eyes started to close.  
His sight beginning to dim... darken... black out...  
"Izzy..."  
Suddenly... he felt a soft light touch his eyes...  
A humid and wet athmosphere touching his skin...  
"A shower? What am I doing in a shower?" Joe asks himself.  
His reflection was blurred in the mirror, but he did'nt care to wiping it off.  
He looked around him. His blue blazer was not there, traded for a nice blue shirt. His glasses were also fogged up, so he took his shirt and tried to wipe the fog out.  
He looked at them... shinning in a silvery gleam. Silver. What a nice color. But for his glasses? Where the heck did he get these? A pair of silver-rimmed glasses would cost a fortune...  
A fortune...  
Suddenly, he looked around him. Shiny blue tiles surrounding him in every corner. The marble floor under his feet, the shell-studded whirlpool jakuzi beside him...  
Jakuzi? How'd a Jakuzi get there? Their dorm bathroom was too small for him and the bath tub to fit in the same room, but now, he was standing comfortably in a bathroom which could accommodate a pool party.  
"Izzy! What kind of fantasy world have you gotten me into this time!?"  
"Honey... who are you talking to?"  
"Nothing hon..." Hon'? What did he mean by hon'? Who just called him honey? Honey? As in the sweet and tangy honey bee by-product?  
"Are you getting out of that bathroom, or do I have to drag you out?" The voice joked outside..."  
"Just a moment..." Joe could have sworn he knew who was speaking. It could'nt be...  
He opens the door, much steam gushing from the room. Upon his exit, he saw a wide room. King-sized bed, comfy comfy pillows, antique statues holding up a brand new stereo system with a light-show display attatchment. And standing right in front of him is...  
"Good morning, Joe!"  
"Good morning.....................Mimi!?!?!?!?"  
"Joe, you look horrified..."  
Well, it looked like Mimi. Only a lot taller. More mature. And prettier. Long silky brown hair. Killer figure. And she just called him... Honey?  
"Hi...uhm...Mimi..."  
"Joe... you spent hours inside the bathroom and you still haven't shaved..."  
"Shaved? Me? Shave!?" He touched his face. His fingers came across a prickly growth of hair which spread across his face.  
"Oh, don't bother now. Were almost late... and besides, I think you look good that way..." Mimi holds Joe by his shoulders and boosts herself up to kiss him in his unusualy rough cheeks.  
Joe blushes bright red...  
"Why did you just do that?"  
Mimi gives her a puzzled look.  
"Joe, I haven't seen you like that since the first time we kissed, and I thought, after a few thousand times, you would've been used to it by now..."  
"We... kissed... a ...few... THOUSAND... times before?"  
"Duh? What's happening to you Joe? Oh, I get it. I think you're trying to relive our old spark. That's just so sweet..."  
"Our old spark?"  
"Yeah..."  
Joe was silent. He could see the fire of sincerity glowing in her eyes. She was smiling... in that soul-melting way which she does so well. Joe's heart throbbed wildly.  
"I'll go down stairs and fix our stuff. I'll just call you when we're ready to go..."  
"Yeah..." Sure Joe had no idea what she was talking about, but Mimi was too happy to be disturbed. Joe sat on the bed. His bed? Maybe. Who knows what that infomaniac Izzy's up to.  
Joe looked at a nearby desk mirror.  
He was trying to look for himself, but whenever he looked, he saw this man looking back at him.  
He looked closer, standing up, and walking towards it.  
"Is that...me?"  
He looked at himself. Boy, he's grown. He did'nt feel very thin anymore. He drew his sleeves, inspecting his arm, seeing it has fleshed out a lot.   
He looked at his face. He did'nt look much like his father as he had expected. A turf of blue grew all over his face, and actually, crawling all over his entire body. His hair was wildly combed, much like Matt's. His glasses gleamed.  
Joe turned around, seeing no wimpy limp-wristed nerd in his reflection. Only the image of a tall, noble looking man before him. A man who had rebelled against life itself and suceeded to conquer fate. Cool, he thought...  
"Joe, you can come down now. It's almost time to leave..."  
Joe looked at his reflection one last time, admiring those Silver Glasses again.  
Joe walks out the door, to face a balcony, leading to a majestic staircase over looking a marble-floored hall, an illustrious gallery of paintings (possibly his own...), and a crystal chandelier about fifty feet from the floor.  
"Oh my..."  
"Joe, stop looking at the chandelier and get down here, already..."  
Joe felt something strange in his body. In a few moments, he found himself sliding fearlessly down the rim of the staircase. Fearlessly.  
He did'nt belive he was doing it too...  
In another instant, he lands on his feet, unharmed and exhilerated.  
Mimi just smiles.  
"Hey Mimi?"  
"Yes, dear..."  
"Is this house your's?"  
Mimi gave Joe another strange look... "Well, I would like to own it, but y'know. You bought the house, so I guess you own it."  
Joe stepped back. "I... bought... this house?"  
"Joe... your beginning to sound a little strange. Of course you bought this house. You bought it along with the 2012 Special Edition Aston Martin, remember?  
"A what?"  
"Joe, you pamper that thing for months and now you forget what it is..."  
Joe was beginning to fear that Mimi was getting worried, so he had to make an alliby. "Sorry... I... I'm not really feeling well right now. Don't worry, I'll be fine..."  
"You better. We have a picnic scheduled today... or did you forget?"  
"Uh... come to think of it..."  
"Okay. I'm not sure what kind of game were playing right now, but I'll answer all of your questions if it would make you happy."  
"Thanks. So, who's gonna be in the picnic?"  
"Well, the gang's gonna be there, there's gonna be a barbecue, and Clive's coming with us..."  
"May I ask who Clive is?"  
"Joe... Joe... are you out of your blue-haired mind? Clive is our 12 year old son!"  
"We have a WHAT!?"  
"Son, Joe. We've had Clive for 12 years! And If you're not completely out of your mind, you would know that he wants to follow in your footsteps..."  
"My footsteps? What are they exactly?"  
"Well... you are the Digiworld's Northern District Governor, not to mention being the one who discovered the cure for Digitis Version 13.0"  
"The cure for what?"  
"The great plague? The one you stopped by discovering it was from the Digiworld. The one which got you half of the awards in that wall over there."  
He looked to his left and saw a wall full of certificates, plaques, and medals. Nobel Prize for Medicine, Chemistry, and Technology (I thought, Izzy would win this for sure... If one actually existed). Newpaper clippings, bearing headlines such as "Digidestined Doctor saves world a third time" and "Kido+Tachikawa Nuptials next week."  
Nuptials?  
That would surely mean...  
He shook the idea from his head.  
He looked around a bit more. Old photos. The gang and their digimon. 'Guess that one must be Kari's' he mumbles to himself.  
Mimi was at the door. "Joe, come on out! We have'nt got all day!  
Joe walks out.  
Mimi shouts again. "Clive, baby, come on down...were waiting..."  
A tall boy, about ten, comes down from a room upstairs.  
He looked much like Joe when he was ten, only without glasses and he had brown hair. But he had Joe's eyes. Yet he was little like Joe.  
Clive looked athletic, like Tai. Debonaire, like Matt. Adventurous, like TK. Mimi said something earlier how Clive took classes in the L'Grande Ecole in Paris last semester. He must've got that from Izzy.  
Then... "Coughh...sniff...sniff". Clive wheezes.  
"Mom, did you pack my inhaler?"  
Inhaler? Clive has asthma? He surely must've gotten that from Joe.  
Clive ran down with great speed as he came across the door.  
"Morning dad!" He squealed.  
"Good Morning...uhm...son..."  
"Hey Dad, where are we going this time? To Toytown? Bakemon's Graveyard? Server's Continent?"  
"Meems..." Joe whispers. "How'd this kid know about all that stuff?"  
"Joe, Izzy invented the Trans-Dimensional Highway years ago! People travel in and out of the Digital World everyday!"  
Now this was beginning to get weird.  
Joe is married.  
To Mimi.  
In a Mansion, complete with Jakuzi, Luxury Car, and swanky staircases.  
He has a son... who has asthma... and wants to be just like him.  
He, who is the Governor of a quarter of the Digital World, and has single-handedly combated a disease threatening to wipe out all life.  
Winning him a wall of awards and a heck of a lot of money.  
This was a recap.  
Soon, he finds himself driving a car. A car which looks like it's worth it's weight in platinum. It hugs the road with grace and speed, moving across the highways, until they reach a funny looking toll gate.  
"Do you wish to enter the Portal to the Digital World?"  
"Uhm...I guess so..."  
"Well, can I see some ID?"  
Mimi points at his side, where his ID was lying.  
"Let me see that. Oh, Dr. Kido!, I did'nt recoognize you with the beard. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience. Please have a comfortable drive, and have a nice day..."  
Wow, that guy sure was nice. Joe stepped on the gas pedal and drove into a ring of light which led into a tunnel. Upon leaving the tunnel, they saw a road leading across the vast expanse of the Digital World.  
"Joe, the guys will meet us on the picnic grounds beside Infinity Mountain".  
Mimi navigated while Joe drove through the road. It was so nice to see the digital world free from harm.  
---o---  
"There they are" Mimi yelled, as she saw a column of smoke rise from the horizon.  
Joe parked on a clearing near the source of the smoke, and the family continued on foot.  
"MIMI!!!" A familiar voice exclaimed.  
"SORA!!!" Mimi answered!  
Sora comes running down, hugging each other in a tight grip.  
Joe and Clive continued to go pass the trees, and they reach the source of the smoke.  
A Barbcue! Everybody was there... although everybody looked so much older. Matt was on a bench, alone, strumming the guitar, playing some song which he wrote years back. Tai was cooking burgers and 'cues in a grill, while Davis had his hands full with the coleslaw.  
"Joe, finally, you have arrived!" A voice called out to him.."  
It was Izzy. A full 5 feet, eleven inches from the soles of his feet.  
"Izzy! What is all this?" Joe asked nervously...  
"Joe, calm down. I used the ICGFG to use your memories in calculating the most probable future scenario."  
"Well how did you know that you're just a figment of my memory?"  
"I invented the ICGFG, so I know who I am right now."  
"So, can you give me a hint of what's going on?"  
"Well, you would'nt believe all that's happened after 15 years."  
"15 years?"  
"Yeah. You're 35 years old, I'm 33."  
"What's this about me and Mimi? Me and Clive?"  
"Well... actually, Mimi was my fault. I told her how you felt about him, she felt the same way, you get married two years after your ICGFG session and you get Clive a year after."  
"And what about all those Nobel Prizes? My House? What's up with that?"  
"Well, you did discover a cure for Digitis 13.0, you defeated the source by digivolving Zudomon to it's Mega Form, you get filthy rich, you buy that house in the Swiss Alps, the Aston Martin 2012 Special, and that island south west of Cuba..."  
"I have an island south west of Cuba? Okay, this is getting too weird for me. So tell me, what's up with everybody?"  
"Oh, you mean us? I founded Digiware Incorporated, became filthy rich myself by openning the Digiworld to the masses, and just last week, I had took over Microsoft."  
"So you kicked Bill Gates' ass, huh?"  
"Bill who?"  
"Never mind."  
"Well, Tai married Sora just about the same time you guys did, had a child just about the same year you guys did, and had a daughter when you had a son. Actually, if I'm not mistaken, those two have something going on between them..."  
Joe scans around, finding Clive sitting with a girl his age. He seems to be choking on words to say, but the girls amused nonetheless.  
"What else is new?"  
"Well, Matt's band disbanded and he's now a soloist. He just came home from a concert. They say he's pretty big in the Imperial Sultanate of East Timor. TK and Kari's planning to get married soon, and Davis gets to be the best man if that's any consolation. Ken and Yolie's also dating, but you know Ken. He's not one to settle down that quickly. Cody's openned a Dojo back in Odaiba, while Wallace has replaced Matt's and your former title as most elligible bachelor around."  
"What 'title' are you talking about?"  
"You'll know soon enough."  
Joe breathes the crisp forest air. The smell of the burgers in the grill. Everything seemed so perfect...  
But then again, this was only a dream.  
It can never last forever.  
Time passed so quickly. Soon, Joe was back on the road. Clive was sleeping in the back seat. Mimi loungeing in front.  
A few moments later, they were back in the house. Mimi was in bed, waiting for her husband to retire as well. Joe saw how beautiful his wife was.  
How she welcomed him to her side.  
She smiled. "Come sleep, Joe..."  
Joe was hesitant, but his body urged him to go along with Mimi's request. He starts to undress, taking off his shirt, then he sits beside Mimi.  
"I hope we're like this forever, Joe..."  
"I hope it does turn out like this..."  
"Huh?"  
"Nothing..."  
Joe lies down, embracing Mimi. The blanket pulled up.  
Joe's eyes closed...  
---0---  
Joe could feel the light of day touch his eyes...  
"Where...am...I?"  
He tossed around.  
"Joe! Joe! Wake up!" A familiar voice called unto him.  
"Izzy? Where am I?"  
"You're in our apartment. I turned off the machine..."  
"Oh. So it's done. **yawns** I've never had such a good nap!"  
"So, what was the future like?" Izzy asks.  
"Future? What are you talking about?" Joe asks.  
"What? You don't remember a thing about what you dreamt?"  
"Well, I don't usually remember dreams."  
"Great. I picked the lousiest guy to be a human guinea pig..."  
"Sorry. Hey, what was that thing s'pposed to do anyway?"  
"Never mind..."  
Izzy leaves the room flabergasted.  
Joe justs stands there. Confused. With a colander stuck in his head.  
"What's biting him?"  
---0---  
Fifteen years later,  
"I hope we're like this forever..." Mimi said... passionately...  
Déjà vu? Joe asks himself. He's been having them all day, ever since he got out of the bathroom. As if it happened before. He gazed at Mimi's eyes...  
"I'm sure we will, Meems... I'm sure we will..."  
And Joe embraces Mimi... his body entwined into hers...  
Below the canopy of their bed...  
On a house on the Swiss Alps...  
And this, my friends, is not a dream...  
Fin...  
---0---  
Okay, it sucked, but it sorta has a nice ring of Karmaic Justice in it, doesn't it?  
Please Read and Review. 


End file.
